


Almost

by Zigext



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Snow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigext/pseuds/Zigext
Summary: Hux almost does many things he has always wanted to do. But instead does one thing he certainly going to regret.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first kylux fanfic. Actually it's my first English fiction too! I just can't get over them after watching TLJ, so this happened lol.
> 
> English is not my native language.

 

 

The dark prone form laid still, blood seeping underneath the unconscious body. Turned the snow around to crimson red.

 

Hux stopped dead in his track, eyes narrowed down. He walked closer until he stood directly over the injured figure, looking down at the knight at his feet. Kylo Ren's eyes were closed, his moist lashes shadowed across his cheeks, he looked... almost peaceful.

 

 

And _vulnerable_.

 

 

Hux could kill him now, easily, and no one would know. Honestly it was the most reasonable thing for him to do now. After all the works he had put in Starkiller base failed miserably. If Ren died, Snoke might kept him alive. He wouldn't risk losing too many valuable pawns in such a short time.

 

The general stood still, feeling the weight of his blaster in the holder. His hand tighten around the grip. He looked at Ren again and suddenly he wasn't seeing a man.

 

 

But a _boy_.

 

A hurt and confused boy.

 

 

Hux sighed through his nose, drew his hand back from the blaster. _'I'm going to regret this...'_

Hux took off his left glove and put his fingers on Kylo's neck. Felt the pulse, lightly, but still there. The skin stiffened from coldness. He hurriedly shrugged off his greatcoat and draped it over Ren. The knight's face was so pale, almost translucent against the deep gash across his face to his collarbone.

 

He put his hand under Ren's knees and pick him up. Ren's black messy head rolled back against his shoulder. He took a step and almost fell to the ground face first with Ren in his arms.

 

 

"Why do you have to be so bloody heavy, you bastard!?"

 

 

He cursed and cursed and half draged half carried Ren through the snow, all the way back to the shuttle.

 

Finally, and with difficulty, he laid the younger man on the temporary medical bed on the shuttle. Programed it on the way back to the Finalizer. Hux's sharp gaze set upon the unconscious body. Studied Ren's every features. He rubbed at his own arm tiredly. His arms were so dead. Hux scoffed.

 

 

"Don't you dare die now. I will not carry you all the way here just for you to die, you petulant child."

 

 

Snowflakes caught in Ren's hair liked stardust. Hux eyed them quietly. And with no one around to witnessed, let his hand touched the knight's soft curls.

 

 

 

A smile crossed his lips.

 

 

 

Almost tender.

 

 


End file.
